


Lecturing

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Blaine cares about Sebastian, and he knows Sebastian cares about him too. That doesn't mean Sebastian's allowed to Kurt treat like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Musik nur, wenn sie laut ist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581778) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)
  * Inspired by [Hearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018141) by [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting). 



> Sup, it’s me. If you know me, you know that I talk about the Hearing verse by adiwriting way too much, but that is what happens when you love something.
> 
> So the other day I reread Misunderstanding and it mentioned Blaine telling Sebastian to back off, and well this happened…

HI BLAINE-

Trent can’t finish his sentence, because Blaine rushes past him without saying hello. Trent catches a glimpse of the look on his face, and he immediately steps back.

WHAT’S UP WITH HIM? Jeff asks.

Trent shrugs.

I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM THIS MAD SINCE THAT ONE TIME HIS DAD CAME TO VISIT HIM AT DALTON AND WELL… Wes trails off. It was not a good day for many of them, especially for Blaine.

SHOULD WE FOLLOW HIM? David suggests. The others agree. 

Knowing Blaine, something really upsetting must’ve happened. They follow him upstairs to his dorm, but they stop when the sight of Blaine grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders and throwing him across their room greets them.

WHAT’S WRONG? David asks the others, but they don’t know.

HE WAS OUT WITH KURT, Trent reminds his friends, AFTER THE PARTY BLAINE DIDN’T COME HOME, MAYBE THEY BROKE UP?

The boys try to supress their smiles. It’s an awful thing to be happy about, but they all think Kurt isn’t right for Blaine.

They all turn towards Blaine and Sebastian. To their surprises, they are fighting. They’ve never seen Blaine and Sebastian fight. They’re too important to each other.

RELAX! Sebastian signs, not looking shocked at all.

HOW CAN I RELAX? Blaine bites back, WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?

THE TRUTH? Sebastian shrugs.

HE ASKED ME IF THE TWO OF US DATED. WE DIDN’T, REMEMBER? I KNOW YOU STILL LIKE ME, BUT MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU SCREWED UP BEFORE WE COULD EVEN TRY? Blaine hits his signs hard.

Trent turns to his other friends. OH BOY.

AND THAT’S NOT ALL. YOU MUST’VE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HIM BEING HEARING.

SO WHAT IF I DID? Sebastian signs back. He no longer looks at ease. He’s growing annoyed too. The other Dalton boys don’t know if they should stay or not. Whereas Blaine being angry is a rare thing, Sebastian being angry happens more often. When Sebastian’s angry, Dalton is too small.

SEBASTIAN. I NEED YOU TO BACK OFF. Then, to the other boys’ surprises, Blaine turns to the them. SAME GOES FOR YOU.

Jeff and Thad exchange some looks. Trent raises his hands, but before he can say anything, Blaine turns back to Sebastian.

HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU, Sebastian snaps back.

NO, I DON’T DESERVE HIM.

REALLY? Sebastian looks pissed, WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE?

DON’T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT MY ACTIONS AND MY PRIDE, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME TO DEFEND MYSELF. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME IT’S OKAY TO DO THINGS OTHER MIGHT NOT LIKE, AS LONG AS IT’S GOOD FOR ME. 

Blaine looks furious and the others are standing awkwardly in the room. The incident with Blaine’s dad is nothing compared to this. Trent didn’t even know Blaine was capable of this much anger.

THIS IS DIFFERENT! Sebastian throws his hands in the air.

BECAUSE HE’S HEARING? 

YES! Sebastian looks even more frustrated than Blaine, EXACTLY! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS STUPID? 

Blaine shakes his head.

I KNOW IT’S HARD, AND I KNOW KURT IS HEARING, AND I KNOW HE ISN’T PERFECT! THE REASON I AM FEELING LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE I HAD A FIGHT WITH HIM ABOUT HIS PRIVILEDGE AND HIM NOT UNDERSTANDING AND MISUNDERSTANDING. DON’T TELL ME I DON’T KNOW HE’S NOT PERFECT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE THE REASON WE HAD THAT FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE.

GOOD, Sebastian grins, HE DESERVES YOU TELLING HIM HOW IT IS.

AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DEFENDED YOU. I DON’T AGREE WITH HOW YOU TREATED HIM, BUT I DEFENDED YOU BECAUSE OF OUR CULTURE AND BECAUSE I KNOW YOU KNOW BETTER THAN HIM. YOU ARE MY FAMILY. EVERYONE AT DALTON IS MY FAMILY, BUT I REALLY LIKE HIM. I REALLY DO. DON’T MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN HIM AND YOU!

Sebastian is trying to come up with a comeback, but to everyone’s surprise, he doesn’t sign anything back. Knowing Sebastian, he hasn’t admitted defeat, but he’s clearly thinking about what Blaine said.

DON’T TREAT HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN, BECAUSE NEXT TIME, I WON’T DEFEND YOU. And with that, Blaine turns around and storms out the room. The others move aside to give him space. Blaine doesn’t look at them and he slams the door shut.

Sebastian watches him go.

HOPEFULLY THERE WON’T BE A NEXT TIME, he signs, looking bitter. Blaine can’t see him, so he won’t know.

It’s awkward after that. There are a lot of boys standing in Blaine and Sebastian’s room, but no one dares to move. Sebastian is still pissed and the others feel like they just witnessed something they weren’t supposed to seem.

After a couple of minutes, David turns around. The others follow suit. Nick is standing in the doorway, surprised to see all his friends standing in the room.

WHAT DID I MISS?

* * *

The next day, the awkwardness is still there. Blaine and Sebastian room together, so they couldn’t avoid each other for longer than three hours. Judging by Blaine’s annoyed look on his face, they didn’t talk it through.

The others converse as if nothing has happened, but everything changes when Sebastian approaches their usual table.

Jeff moves aside to make way for him, but Sebastian doesn’t sit down. 

Blaine doesn’t meet his eyes.

The tension is palpable, and Trent wonders if people can actually die from awkwardness. 

After a while, Sebastian waves to get Blaine’s attention. 

YES? Blaine asks shortly.

Sebastian raises his hands to say something, and Thad braces himself. Trent is already imagining everyone’s matching tombstones, and Wes and David immediately turn away. 

Jeff doesn’t.

He lives for drama.

But to everyone’s surprise, Sebastian apologizes.

WHAT? Blaine asks, clearly as shocked as everyone else.

I AM SORRY, Sebastian repeats.

REALLY?

I WILL NEVER LIKE HIM, BUT YOU’RE RIGHT. HE IS IMPORTANT TO YOU AND YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS. DO I THINK THEY’RE STUPID? ABSOLUTELY.

Blaine rolls his eyes.

Sebastian waves to get his attention again. THIS IS INCREDIBLY STUPID, AND I WILL KEEP REMINDING YOU OF THAT, BUT I WILL STAY AWAY. I WILL KEEP MY COMMENTS TO MYSELF AND I AM SORRY YOU AND KURT HAD A FIGHT BECAUSE OF ME.

Everyone’s holding their breaths.

YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE, Blaine signs, but he doesn’t look pissed anymore. He isn’t looking happy either, but this is already a good sign.

Sebastian winks, I LOVE YOU TOO.

He finally sits down next to Jeff and after a while, it’s as if nothing’s has happened. Blaine is telling everyone, including Sebastian, about his new Warbler video ideas, like usual.

Sure, the others still don’t approve, and they won’t keep quiet about that, not to Kurt’s face and not to Blaine’s face, but for now it’s settled.


End file.
